Rock A Doodle: Harry Potter Version
by JFox101
Summary: Rain has come to Hogwarts in fifth year. In An AU where Dumbledore wasn't forced to leave, Harry wants to tell the D.A. about his adventures with his adopted father. Chanticleer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was raining. It had been raining for five days straight. What a glorious Easter Holiday this was. No one even felt like working. Not even the study study study Hermione.

Harry had been thinking for a while about calling upon his dad for help. Chanticleer. You see when Harry was a tot, his relatives had sent him to live with Petunia's parents for a while. Before they died, Harry's muggle grandmother had given him a story book. The story of Chanticleer. A rooster who made the sun rise with his voice. But the Grand Duke of Owls hated Chanticleer. And the sun. So he sent a mean rooster to pick a fight with him just before the sun was supposed to rise. Chanticleer won the fight, but he forgot to crow. The animals jeered and made fun of him for this. And when he left, the sun had not risen on the farm since. But the animals ventured out to find him when the Grand Duke and his minions where taking over the farm. Chanticleer came to the rescue, and the sun rose again with his musical crow driving the night flyers off.

Harry smiled. He remembered when he was five. And it had been raining just like this on his muggle grandparents farm. He had called out for Chanticleer when the farm hands and his grandparents where trying to get the animals inside. And amazingly, the Grand Duke of Owls appeared before him and turned him into a black furred, green eyed kitten with a lightning bolt streak in his head fur.

He had brought said book with him to the next D.A. meeting.

"What's the point of bringing a muggle children's story to this meeting Potter?" Zacharias Smith sneered.

"Just thought everyone would need a little cheering up from the dismal weather." Harry smiled. "This book is very special to me." He ran his fingers over the very nice rooster image on the front cover.

"Why?"

"Because its how I met Chanticleer."

"Harry, that's not possible." Hermione interrupted. "He's a fictional character. And an animal at that."

Harry frowned. This wasn't going how he planned. Damn. If only there was some way they could see my adventure for themselves. Suddenly, a big television appeared and several comfortable seats.

"What the bloody hell?" Three guesses who asked before being smacked upside the head by Hermione for language.

"How did a television get in here?" The affectionately called bookworm asked.

"Don't know." But there's a VCR on top of it and by the looks of it it has a tape in it ready to play. Wonder what it is." Collin Creevy said

"Wonder what it is." Dennis said.

"I think I know." Hermione said picking up a paper video box. "Harry. Why does this boy look like you?"

Harry looked closely at the animated boy in front of a bunch of farm animals. He saw himself sitting with his legs crossed in front of Chanticleer and Goldie.

"That's Chanticleer." Harry pointed with a smile at the rooster that was like a father to him. "And that is me." He pointed to the boy. "And before you say anything Hermione. You should know by now that ANYTHING is possible with magic."

"Let's watch it!" Dennis said eagerly.

With several shrugs, they had nothing better to do anyway, everyone, even Zacharias Smith, sat down in respective armchairs. And Hermione pushed the video inside.

**The movie opened up to see space and planet earth. **

"**Once upon a time." A voice that Harry recognized as Patoo said in a voice over. "Back before I knew how to tie my shoes." **

"The dog on the box!" Dennis said. He saw he was wearing untied shoes.

"Dennis Shut up!" Several said. They weren't even three minutes into the movie.

"**The sun rose. Now I know an everyday sunrise might not seem like such a big deal to some folks." **

"Cause its not."

"Shall I jinx him Harry?" Ron whispered. "I can get him from here."

"Smith. Shut up." Hermione said.

"**But imagine for a moment, that instead of the sun rising UP, like this," The sun started rising in the picture over one corner of the planet. "One morning, where you lived. She took a look around, and decided to go back to sleep." **

"That's not possible." Hermione said again.

"Ahem."

"Shutting up."

"**It happened once to us! Let me tell ya all about it." **

**Suddenly, a ray of sunlight burst forward and rushed to the other side of the earth, then plummeted down through the atmosphere. And a voice was heard. **

"**Cock a dooooooo oohoooo." The camera zoomed around farm scenery including a body of water and zoomed through a group of haystacks. Before stopping at up close imagery of a rooster crow...ahem...singing the sun awake. "Yodeleee hee hee." **

"What a voice." Lavender Brown blushed.

Harry smiled. His dad still had it. Even after all these years. He went to their farm as often as he could. Mostly when he had no work at the Dursley's or at Hogwarts. He just came to the Room of Requirement (Or an unused classroom) And rubbed the rooster image on his storybook.

But still, the story had only just begun. 

**To Be Continued...**

**For the record. Though Chanticleer and Goldie cannot officially adopt Harry as they are storybook characters, he still calls them his mum and dad. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rooster Who Didn't Crow

**Chapter 2: The Rooster Who Didn't Crow**

"**Cock a doo what a day. The sun is shining brightly." Chanticleer sang as he hopped off of the fence and started down a dirt path. "Cock a doo sunny day. Down here on the farm." He ran down to the next corner fast as a rain cloud approached. "Cock a doo stay away." The well built rooster threatened the rain cloud with his balled up fist. You big ol' wet ol' rain cloud. Or I'll cry out loud with this voice of miiiiine." **

Everyone saw Harry swinging side to side from the music as if he knew the song.

This isn't real. Hermione thought. That's impossible.

"**This was our rooster. Chanticleer." Patoo's voice said after Chanticleer strolled through the barnyard and hopped on a fence lined with a bull with a nose ring, a donkey and a stallion as they sang back up. **

"**And though it was true he liked to horse around a bit, the truth was, that boy could sing." Chanticleer stopped above a family of pigs in the mud. Three piglets nursing from their mother. **

"**Sun do shine sun do shine." The male adult sang.**

"**Well my daddy taught me how to sing. That's why this voice means everything. Sun do shine ya better shine." Chanticleer continued the song. **

They saw Harry mouthing the words to the song. Just as the song came along.

"**Well we all had our jobs on the farm. And Chanticleer's was to wake up the sun." Patoo continued. And when he crowed, up she came!" Chanticleer continued to sing in the background surrounded by female hens. "Hey look here's me trying to tie my shoes!" Patoo chuckled. **

Harry chuckled as well. Patoo used to get his laces in the most ridiculous knots.

"**Hi Patoo. Whatcha doing?" Chanticleer asked his canine friend as he sat down next to him. **

"**I'm trying to tie these dog gone shoes." Patoo complained bringing up a rather strange knot. **

"Why would a dog wear shoes?" Hermione demanded.

"Bunions." Harry said simply making Lavender and Parvarti and Padma wrinkle their noses.

"**Heh. Again?" Chanticleer chuckled. "Well hi ladies." He said in a teasing tone to some hens that walked up to him. **

"**OH he's soo handsome." One said putting her wings to her face. **

"**He sings like a dream." The second said. As Chanticleer checked out his reflection in Patoo's bowl of water with a weed in his beak. **

"**He is a dream." Hen number three said **

"**And he's SINGLE too." A rather ugly hen said dreamily. **

"Ugh." Ron said taking in the last hen's appearance.

Harry merely chuckled at his friends reactions to the ugliest hen on the farm.

"**Well he may not have been he smartest bird to ever live but when he crowed, there was plenty of peace and harmony. **

**As Chanticleer walked up to the henhouse there was a magpie seen floating on a pool toy in a large tub of water. A mouse was seen sweeping her "porch." **

"**Hey!" Snipes cried as she dusted on him. **

"**Well, at least plenty of harmony. And lots of sunshine." Chanticleer picked up a guitar and hooked the strap to his body. "Well the sun do shine ya better shine." **

**The other farm animals jonied in the final part of the chorus. Ending with a field mouse with a tiny pitchfork and deep voice. **

"**You better shiiiine. Sun you better shiiiiiiiiiiiine." Chanticleer finished as a banjo playing squirrel pricked out the last few notes on his banjo. He added his own notes on the guitar. The animals cheered for their hero. **

"Wow." Collin said in awe.

"What a voice." Said Parvarti.

"He reminds me of Elvis Presley." Hermione added as she too was blushing.

"That was my first impression too. Wait till later."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"**There was no doubt about it. Ol' Chanticleer kept us animals up and shining." **

"**Good day Mr. Chanticleer." Four chicks said to the rooster as he left the henhouse. **

"**But all that was about to change." Patoo said as the scene changed to night. "One morning, before Chanticleer was even awake, another stranger had snuck onto our farm to stop Chanticleer from crowing." **

"**Hey! Chanticleer!" Another rooster called up to Chanticleer. He motioned for him to come down and fight. **

"Oh no." Hermione remembered the story and how it went.

"Yes." Harry said sadly.

"What?" The purebloods of the room asked as the muggleborn and halfbloods watched the fight sadly.

"Just watch." Harry said.

"**Now Chanticleer wasn't going to give up without a fight, but what he didn't know, was that this rooster had been sent by the Grand Duke of Owls. Nasty fella." **

"Why owls?" Cho asked curiously.

"Cause owls are creatures of the night. The owls in the story hate Chanticleer because he brings up the sun." Harry explained.

"**The good news here was that Chanticleer won the fight. The bad news was that the Grand Dukes bully had done his dirty deed." The animals all watched in awe as the sun rose without Chanticleer crowing. "For in all the commotion, he had plum forgotten to crow." **

"**L-look! It's coming up without him!" **

"**Your a phony!" **

They watched the animals ridicule Chanticleer and saw him sadly leave the farm.

"It broke his heart." Harry explained. "And his best friends turned on him." He glared at Ron for a second remembering the Triwizard Tournament.

"**The Grand Duke's evil plan had worked." Patoo continued sadly. "He had turned us against our very best friend. And without a reason to crow, poor Chanticleer left the farm to look for work in the city. Then came the rain. And our troubles with the grand duke, had only just started." **

Everyone who lived in England knew about the heavy rains around ten years ago. They stopped as mysteriously as they came. No one, not even the top muggle meteorologists could explain it.

"Whose that?" Asked Fred as the picture zoomed in on a owl in a cape with a monocle.

"You'll see." Harry teased.

"You hurt our feelings Harrykins." George put a hand over his heart.

A pillow appeared and Harry threw it at the twins who where sharing a couch. "Just watch you prats."

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm enjoying this ^^**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Thank's to the reviewer who let me know I was spelling "Patou's" name wrong. **

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

"**Who's that grandma?" A young boy pointed to the owl in the now real world story book. He put his finger on the large owls face.**

"That's you?" Hermione asked.

Harry merely smiled. He missed his muggle grandparents.

"**That's the Grand Duke." A red haired elderly woman said to who the camera revealed to be a 5 year old black haired child in pajamas. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "He's the one whose causing all the trouble. He sent that nasty rooster to Chanticleer's farm to pick a fight." **

"**How come?" Harry asked. **

"**Because he didn't like Chanticleer doing all that crowing and bringing up the sun." The elderly woman smiled at her grandson. **

"But why?" Hermione asked. "Its only natural for the sun to rise."

"**How come?" Harry asked again looking up at her. **

**Mrs. Evans laughed lightly. "Well, like most owls, The Grand Duke hates the sun. He likes the darkness. And the rain." **

Harry raised his eyebrows. It couldn't be...last he heard the Duke had been shrunken ten years ago by his own magic turning against him and was now smaller than his pygmy owl nephew Hunch. "No." He said. "It can't be." He looked out the window and saw the lightning strike again.

The others where confused but kept watching.

"**I'm not afraid of the dark." Harry insisted. **

No. Present Harry thought. But I'm afraid of something far worse than darkness.

**The lightning and thunder struck very hard and the door to Harry's room burst open and revealed a hooded figure making both of them gasp. Mrs. Evans sighed in relief. "Oh, its you," As Mr. Evans appeared in the light. "you scared me." **

"**Dorothy." He said. "We got problems." He walked over to the window. "Have you looked out there? If that rain doesn't let up we're all gonna be floating down the river." **

"I heard the rain was terrible that year." Seamous said. As he lived in Ireland, he wasn't affected by the mysterious flood causing rains that affected England ten years ago.

"It was." Harry said. "There was lots of flooding all over the country. Crops where ruined, cities where blocked off by the water levels, it took months to get back some level of normalcy.

"**This is my favorite part of the story. His name is Harry." Patou's voice continued as the narrator. "Course he didn't look quite like this when I first met him." Mr and Mrs. Evans continued to talk at the window as little Harry looked over. He was wearing, oddly, a Davy Crockett raccoon hat. "Harry's grandparents where having their share of troubles too." **

"**The river's rising too fast we have to reinforce the sand bags." Mr. Evans insisted. **

"Sand bags?" Ron asked.

"To delay the flooding as long as possible." Harry explained.

"**Do you think that will work?" Mrs. Evans asked worriedly. **

"**We'll make it work. I'll get the boys." Mr. Evan's said.**

"**Me too!" Harry insisted as he started walking with his grandfather. **

"**No. Stop right there." Mrs. Evans insisted as she guided five year old Harry back to bed. **

"**Grandma I'm one of the boys." **

"He means the big boys Harrykins. Not the scrawny little gits."

"Oi!"

"**He meant the big boys." Mrs. Evans clarified. Their live in farmhands where eighteen or older. **

"**I'm big enough." Harry protested as Mrs. Evans put him on the bed. **

"**Not yet your not darlin'." Mrs. Evans said firmly as she pulled blankets and the top sheet on him. **

"**The National Weather Beauro predicts massive flooding in the areas most affected by this weeks heavy rains." The radio said as one of the younger farm hands turned the dial. **

"I remember listening to that." Ron said as Ginny nodded in agreement. "We had to stay indoors for the entire week. We almost went stir crazy."

"**Hey Scott! Marley!" Mr. Evans shouted as other employees ran out the door in poncho's. "Come on let's go! Bring my truck around to the front!" He opened the door to the two teen's room. "Come on guys let's go!" Mr. Evans ordered. "We have to get the animals in the barn!" **

"**So while the farmhands got to help protect their home, poor Harry was left behind where he'd be "safe and out of trouble." **

"That's completely irresponsible!" Hermione protested. "Someone should have stayed to make sure you WHERE safe!"

Harry merely smiled.

"**I wanna help too." Harry protested. **

"**Well then pray for the rain to stop." Dorothy suggested to her youngest daughter's only child. Oh how she missed her Lily. "And that will help." She said as she tucked Harry in. **

"**Dorothy I can't find the flashlights!" **

"**Coming!" Dorothy called. "Now you stay here where its safe pumpkin." He teased Harry's nose and he blinked. "I'm going to help your grandfather and I'll be right back." **

"**We're ready Mr. Evans!" The two youngest farmhands said. **

"**Good let's go!" **

"**Hey Mr. Evans! They said the Royal Air Force might come to bring storm supplies!" The youngest said eagerly. **

"**I am too one of the big boys." Harry grumbled in his bed. **

"No Harrykins. Your a scrawny little git."

George caught another pillow thrown by Harry in his face.

They watched Harry pick up the storybook.

**And without a reason to crow. Harry's voice said in his mind. Chanticleer left the farm. Then came the rain. **

"That was a little...ominous." Lavender pointed out.

**The camera moved to the storm outside. A great big lightning strike hit the sky. **

"That's not natural lightning." Hermione realized. Something had been odd about the rain that hit the country that year.

**Harrry was getting ready to go outside. He had on a pair of boots and his hat. The light's flickered on and off with the lightning. **

**Meanwhile outside, Mr. Evans truck had been backed up to where a cow was stuck in thick mud. "Mrs. Dorothy!" The younger called. "Here!" He tossed a rope to her from the side of the truck and Mrs. Evans caughtr it and helped her husband tie it to the cow. **

"**How is she?" Mrs. Dorothy shouted over the storm. "Frank?" **

"**Just start the truck she'll be fine!" **

**Harry brought out his flashlight and moved to the window watching the farmhands move the animals inside the barn and saw his grandma and grandpa struggling with this one cow. **

"**I know the answer." He said as he shined the light on a picture of Chanticleer. "We need Chanticleer." **

"He's a fictional character." Hermione repeated to herself. "A fictional character..."

**Suddenly the sand bag blockade fell apart as the rising water became too much. "Boys the sand bags!" **

"**Grandma!" Harry shouted in fear for his grandparents. **

"Where they all right?" Padma Patil asked.

"Everyone was fine."

"But the flood!"

"They. Where. Fine." Harry assured the girl.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Just watch."

**Young Harry opened up his window. "CHANTICLEER!" He shouted. "CHANTICLEER!" Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the tree near his window. Harry ran back as it crashed through the side of the house. **

"**Harry had the right idea to call for Chanticleer." Patou said. "But he never could have guessed just who was going to answer." **

"With your luck I think I know already." Ginny said dismally.

"Is it my imagination of did the tree branch turn into a claw shape?" Hermione asked.

"No. It was a claw shape."

"But how-"

"Magic Hermione."

Hermione scoffed.

**Magic dust filled the room and took the shapes of planets and moons and stars. Then when it faded, a large figure descended on the room. **

"**Chanticleer?" Harry asked in hope.**

"**No." A voice said and the dust cleared to reveal the Grand Duke himself. "Its NOT Chanticleer." **

"This is impossible!" Hermione insisted. Her world was crashing down on her. "You must have been knocked out and hallucinated this!"

"Hermione. You sound like the Daily Prophet right now." Ron pointed out. That shut her up;

"How did this happen?" Cho asked. "I thought this was only a fairy tale."

"**Who...who are you?" 5 Year old Harry asked nervously. **

"**You put your finger in the Duke's face. Remember?" The Duke asked stoicly. The animated owl took his monocle off. "These are expensive you little rat!" He hurled it at Harry and he gasped and turned to the side in fear. "But that is not why, the Grand Duke is going to eat you." He brought his cape around his side as he glared down at the human child. **

"**Eat me?" Harry asked in confusion. **

"If you had actually been eaten..." Ginny trailed off not wanting to think about what could have been if Harry had had his life taken at five.

"**Oh dear, now I've gone and spoiled the surprise." The Duke scolded himself as he took something out and ate something from inside the container. "But you see, we creatures of the night have worked very hard to make absolutely sure that that...bird..." He hissed the word as if it where a horrible swear, " does not return. And you...you...with no regard for the feelings of others." He pointed out the open space that the tree crashed through. "have the nerve, to call him back here by name!" He put his hands to his large sides. "And besides. I positively loath. Rock and Roll." He started laughing and more of the dust from earlier came from his beak. **

"**Your not gonna eat me!" Harry said determinedly. Going for the door and trying to open it. But it wouldn't budge. **

"**And that's when the Duke hit the ceiling." Patou said as the Duke grew to giant proportions. Crashing through the ceiling literally. "If Harry wanted to bring Chanticleer back to raise the sun," The D.A watched the Duke aim his breath at Harry. "The Duke was gonna have something to say about it." **

"**Kittens are...much more digestable." The Duke laughed as his magic swirled around the human child and Harry cried out as he was being transformed. **

The D.A. watched the world become animated as Harry shrunk in his pajamas.

**The Duke continued to laugh as a black furred animated kitten popped up through Harry's bottom pant leg. **

"Oh your so adorable!" Ginny squealed.

"How did this happen?" Hermione watched in awe.

"There's something called Magic. Hermione." Harry reminded their resident know it all.

She threw the pillow this time.

They watched the Duke pick Harry up by the scruff of his neck and he squirmed.

"**Grandma! Grandpa!" He shouted in fear. "Wake me up!" **

"**Now this is where I come in." Patou continued as a the dog from the story barked in rage as he bounded into he house. He bit the Duke on his leg and the Duke dropped Harry. Shouting in pain and rgae. He pulled the hound off of him and held him by the throat. "You'll pay for this Patou! This does not concern you." He hissed to the dog. **

"**It does if its about Chanti!Patou glared at the owl holding him.**

"**The light!" Harry said as he ran on all fours to his flashlight. "The owls hate the light!" He picked up the flashlight with a minor struggle. They watched Harry flick the switch to on and he aimed it at the Duke who was blown back by the light and out of the house. Patou was blown back to Harry by the recoil of the magic that blew the Duke away. **

"**Phwew." Patou said with a laugh. "H-hey boy. We where thiiis close." He held his paw pads close together. "Oh yeah. That flash light biz was quick thinking on your part." **

"Wow." Many said. They couldn't believe it. The Boy Who Lived had been turned into a kitten?

"Are you sure you didn't swallow any drugs?" Parvarti asked.

Harry chuckled. "I thought I was dreaming. I wasn't. This was all real. Dad...I mean Chnaticleer is real too." Which makes me wonder about the Duke again. Harry thought as he looked out the window at the howling winds and pouring rain again.

**To Be Continued... **

**Yes. This will spawn a new fic for Rock A Doodle and HP. Its a "Working Title" At the moment though. It will chronolize Harry's efforts to find his adoptive father. Again. This time as a human with his animated animal friends. But without his human ones. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: To The City!

**Chapter 4: To The City!**

"**What's your name lil' fella?" Patou asked as he picked Harry up and set the black furred kitten down. **

"**Harry." Harry introduced himself. Getting on all fours. **

"Soo cute!" Ginny said making Harry and Michael Corner blush for different reasons and for embarrasement and Michael for anger.

"**Is he gone?" Harry asked Patou. **

"**Yeah but he'll be back. And he won't be alone the coward!" He shouted to where the Duke had been banished away by the light. "I woulda whopped him if I'da had my shoes tied." He picked up the laces of his shoes. "But ya know something, tieing shoes is harder than dried dog food." **

Lavender and Parvarti wrinkled their noses.

"**What you wearing shoes for?" Kitten Harry asked curiously. **

"**Bunions." Patou said casually. "I got loooads of bunions. And these shoes help my feet." He knocked his shoes together. **

**Harry stood on h is hind legs. "Here, let me show you." He started to grab the laces before he noticed his recent transformation. "Jeepers!" **

There where snickers. "Jeepers?" George laughed. "Seriously?"

"Stuff it." Harry glared with a blush.

"**I'm all furry!" Harry shouted. **

"**Well kittens are furry." Patou pointed out. **

"**But...but I'm a boy!" He noticed his reflection in a broken mirror and let out a cat shriek. He gulped nervously. "Di...did that come out of me?" He gasped. "I...I'm a cat! He turned me into a cat!" He panicked and jumped on Patou's nose. "Help me! I can't be a cat I'm a boy!" Patou had moved his nose to the floor so the kitten Harry wouldn't drop to the floor. "Patou what do I do?" He pleaded. **

"Keep your fur on!" Lee laughed at young Harry.

"**Easy boy keep your pants on." Patou snapped as Harry got off his nose. **

**Harry gasped realizing he didn't have any clothes on. He put his paws down between his legs and ran on all fours before grabbing a doll with a racoon hat and small clothes conveniently kitten sized and pulling it behind a mirror. **

"Aww." Several of the girls cooed as kitten Harry came out with a racoon hat on his head and the brown clothes on his body. The sleeves where a tad too big for him.

**Harry checked out his appearance and licked his paw. "Yeach! What am I doing? I'm licking myself!" **

"**Patou." A small voice said. Harry started sniffing.**

"Ah. A mousey." Fred grinned. Remembering the mouse on the box.

"**I'm in here!" Patou called to the voice and a small mouse in a rain poncho climbed onto the branch intruding into the house. **

**Harry's feline instincts where kicking in. He sneaked up on a small, female mouse who brought up a compass. "According" She huffed. "To my calculations. This can't possibly be the city." She adjusted her glasses. "Let's see. 36 by 77 Southeast." She continued with her adjustments not noticing the sneaky kitten. "Or is it 37 by 6?" She gasped in fright as Harry jumped onto the branch with a hungry look on his face and he hissed. She dove under the branch as Patou laughed. **

"**Its okay Peepers. This is Harry. He's a niiiiice kitty." **

"**I'm a boy!" Harry snapped at the older dog. "And I don't wanna eat a mouse! You must be crazy!" **

"Harry. Its only natural for kitties to eat mice." Cho teased the fifth year.

"What is this? Pick on Harry Day?" Harry grumbled.

"**You bet your sweet whiskers." Peepers said sternly as she flicked one of Harry's whiskers when she walked past. **

"**Wow." Harry said.**

"What a woman." George said. Teasing Harry with a wolf whistle making the boy blush.

"**Hmph, there ain't no city around here." Said someone as several farm animals made their way inside. **

"**Oh sadness." Said a pig. Harry nearly fell off the limb. **

"**Hey." Patou said. "Ain't ya gonna help me tie my shoes?" **

"**I can't." Harry said sadly. "I can't help anybody. I'm too little." He held out his forelegs. "I'm a scrawny, furball runt." **

"But we love you anyway." Ginny teased Harry.

More blushing from the Boy Who Lived.

"**Grandma and grandpa won't even recognize me." Harry said moving to the broken in wall. "Grandma!" He shouted. "Grandpa! Help!" A rather big thunderclap and lightning bolt surprised him and made him jump and the other animals held each other in fright. Harry sighed and curled up. "Oh Chanticleer." Harry said sadly. .**

"**What?" Patou asked.**

"**If he doesn't come back the sun will never shine again." Harry said. "And the water will get higher and higher," He said as the animals payed attention to him. "until we all drown." **

"Obviously that doesn't happen." Harry pointed out to the nervous looking faces.

"**A sudden burst of water in his face made him flinch. "Wowee wow wow wow." Said a magpie in a suit. "Are we close? Are we near the city? Us magpies are just MADE for the city. Come on already! Hurry it up Peepers!" He said impaitently as he fluttered down to the floor. **

"**We're not looking for the **_**city**_**. Peepers reminded the irritating bird. "We're looking for Chanticleer." She rolled out her map. **

"**Then he is in the city!" Harry said eagerly to the magpie. **

"**Girls. They think they know **_**everything**_**. Snipes snapped at Peepers. "Why don't you go home and be a mousewife and make cheese?" **

Fred and George recoiled when Hermione, Angelina and Ginny dared them to make a joke about that.

"**You think your SO superior." Peepers snapped back. Kicking her map onto Snipes beak. **

"**Superior." Snipes "Nice lip." **

"**My lip." Peepers sneered. "Isolates and elevates me. And makes me a rare specimen." She held her paws together and closed her eyes as she cooed this out. **

"**Ah this is flipping garbage." Snipes snapped again as he and the female mouse started arguing. **

"**Pipe down you two." Patou said as he pushed them apart. **

"**The stories true!" Harry said suddenly. "You all laughed at him and he went away." **

"**Your right son." Patou said. "We done wrong. And that's why we're searching for the city. We gotta find Chanti and apologize."**

"**So he'll forgive us." Said a chick. **

"**And come home." Said another. **

"**And raise the sun." They all said at the same time.**

"Would he just forgive them like that?" Collin asked Harry.

Harry merely nodded.

"**I know where the city is." Harry said eagerly. "I've been there lots of times as a boy." **

"**A boy?" Snipes asked questioningly. **

"**Before that big owl turned me into a cat." Harry hissed. **

"**Owl?" The pig who said sadness snorted in terror. "Owl?" **

"**Harry. Could you take us to the city?" Peepers begged the boy turned kitten. **

"**I can't." Harry said sadly as he turned away from her. "Look at me! I'm a cat! Just a little kitty. What can I do?" **

"More than you think." Cho whispered to herself.

"**I can do lots of things." Peepers said as she stood on a ball of string and rolled around on it while moving her feet. "And I'm a lot smaller than you. Furthermore. I could forgive you for being a cat." She grabbed hold of Harry's whiskers and rubbed them. "If you would take us to the city." She suddenly let go. "Of course, if your a fraidy cat." She started. **

"**M not a fraidy cat!" Harry snapped. **

"**Hey guys!" Snipes called from the window. **

"**Scaredy cat." Peepers retorted. **

"**Me? Scared?" Harry asked in a scandalized tone. **

"Its like a Gryffindor Malfoy!" Ron laughed.

"**Lay off the boy." Patou said to Peepers. **

"**Okay." Harry said. "I'm not afraid of anything." **

Not like that thought sadly.

"**I'll take you to the city. And we'll find Chanticleer!" **

**Patou laughed eagerly as they climbed onto his back. "And bring him home! And save grandma and grandpa and the farm!" **

**The farm animals cheered. **

"Even when you where small you rallied people." Luna said in a beaming tone.

Harry blushed yet again.

"**Well I hope you can swim guys!" Snipes called as the house started to flood from the window. Harry, Patou, and Peepers where swept to the wall. Harry saw his toy box. **

"**We don't have to swim!" Harry said as the animals climbed onto his bed. "We'll go by boat!" He climbed into the toy box as it floated in the water. **

"**Peepers!" Patou called to the mouse as he climbed into the toy box. He tossed the other animals the flashlight. "You'll all need this if those owls come back!" **

"**Owls?" The same pig asked again when he caught it. **

"**I'm sticking with you." Peepers said as the box started toward the window. **

"**To the city!" Snipes called as he flew out. **

"**Bye!" Harry shouted as the animals cheered them off. "Good luck with the owls!" He waved to the animals as the box left the house. **

"**Owls?" The pig said again. The flashlight faltered a bit and he shook it back to life. **

"Again. Owls?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with owls?"

"Most muggles never see an owl except at a zoo." Hermione said. "Their mysterious creatures in the muggle world.

"Well. You certainly had an interesting adventure Harry." Lavender giggled with Parvarti at kitten Harry. "You where so cute!"

Harry raised an eye. "Where?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
